Vanessa Bell Calloway
Vanessa Bell Calloway aka Vanessa Bell (born 20 March 1957) is an American actress, writer, producer, and director. In 2010, she played Crisis Counselor in Showtime’s series [[Dexter (show)|''DEXTER]]. Appearances Season Five: * “Practically Perfect” Career '''Film' Her film credits include roles in Throwback Holiday (2018); Her Only Choice (2018); Thriller (2018); Unbroken: Path to Redemption (2018); Dragged Across Concrete (2018); Message from a Mistress (2017); The Preacher's Son (2017); Hustle vs. Heartache (2016); LAPD African Cops (2016); The Bounce Back (2016); Post Life (2016 Short); Love Under New Management: The Miki Howard Story (2016); Southside with You (2016); About Scout (2015); The Bricks: White Betty (2015 Video); Holla II (2013); The Undershepherd (2012); The Obama Effect (2012); A Beautiful Soul (2012); The Last Fall (2012); Divas (2009); Aussie and Ted's Great Adventure (2009); Truly Blessed (2009); Lakeview Terrace (2008); Stompin' (2007); Cheaper by the Dozen (2003); Love Don't Cost a Thing (2003); Biker Boyz (2003); Bad Boy (2002); All About You (2001); The Brothers (2001); Archibald the Rainbow Painter (1998); Daylight (1996); Crimson Tide (1995); The Inkwell (1994); What's Love Got to Do with It (1993); Bébé's Kids (1992, voice); Death Spa (1989); Coming to America (1988); and Number One with a Bullet (1987). TV Movies Her TV movies include Love, Once and Always (2018); Emergency Contact (2015); To Hell and Back (2015); The Divorce (2014); Between Sisters (2013); Applause for Miss E (2009); Pryor Offenses (2004); The Red Sneakers (2002); Love Song (2000 TV); A Private Affai''r (2000); ''The Cherokee Kid (1996); America's Dream (1996); Stompin' at the Savoy (1992); Memphis (1992); Polly: Comin' Home! (1990); Piece of Cake (1990); A Little Bit Strange (1989); The Loner (1988); and The Return of Desperado (1988). Shorts Her shorts include The Counter: 1960 (2018); Girl Minus (2017); Lark (2016); When It Clicks (1998); and Why Colors? (1992). Television Her TV credits include appearances on The Bricks; Black Monday; Rel; Love Is_; Saints & Sinners; Survivor's Remorse; Grey's Anatomy; Shameless; In the Cut; Hand of God; Real Husbands of Hollywood; Murder in the First; Almost Home; Reckless; NCIS; Castle; Rizzoli & Isles; Go On; Ringer; Harry's Law; Hawthorne; Let's Stay Together; Detroit 1-8-7; Outlaw; Cold Case; CSI: Crime Scene Investigation; All of Us; The Closer; Joan of Arcadia; Strong Medicine; CSI: Miami; The District; 10-8: Officers on Duty; The Parkers; One on One; The Division; Boston Public; Diagnosis Murder; Malcolm & Eddie; The Temptations (mini-series); Moesha; The Gregory Hines Show; Prey; Happily Ever After: Fairy Tales for Every Child (voice); Sparks; Orleans; Touched by an Angel; Under One Roof; Rhythm & Blues; Where I Live; The Sinbad Show; Dream On; Doctor Doctor; The 100 Lives of Black Jack Savage; A Different World; Father Dowling Mysteries; L.A. Law; China Beach; Equal Justice; Dragnet; 1st & Ten; The Magical World of Disney; In the Heat of the Night; Webster; 227; Falcon Crest; Simon & Simon; The Colbys; All My Children; and Days of Our Lives. Personal Life Vanessa was born in Cleveland, Ohio, as Vanessa Bell. She attended Howard University in Washington, D.C., where she belonged to the Alpha Kappa Alpha Sorority. She is married to Tony Calloway and they have two children. Category:Actors Category:Real People Category:Indexter